The subject matter described herein relates generally to methods and systems for yaw controlling of a wind turbine, and more particularly, to methods and systems for yaw controlling of wind turbines in a wind farm.
Generally, a wind turbine includes a turbine that has a rotor that includes a rotatable hub assembly having multiple blades. The blades transform wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators via the rotor. The generators are sometimes, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor for the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into a utility grid via at least one electrical connection. Gearless direct drive wind turbines also exist. The rotor, generator, gearbox and other components are typically mounted within a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a base that may be a truss or tubular tower.
Wind turbines are typically equipped with measurement systems and control systems to enable them to individually react to changing wind conditions. These systems are designed to maximize energy capture while minimizing the impact of fatigue and extreme loads of the individual wind turbines in a wind farm.
Upstream turbines of a wind farm produce a wake that is characterized by a region of reduced wind speed and/or increased wind turbulence. Any wind turbines of the wind farm operating downstream in wake conditions may experience higher fatigue loads and/or lower power capture than expected according to the ambient wind velocity conditions. Accordingly, the power production in wind farms may be reduced.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for increasing the annual power production of wind farms.